Not Godzilla Exactly
by Kristie Lynn
Summary: Rex and Six go on a seemingly low-threat mission to take down some nanite-infested lizards, but things don't go acording to plan when they're dragged to an Exotic Reptile Unit in Australia...
1. Chapter 1

Rex felt his body smash against yet another wall for the hundredth time that day. He and Six were sent off on a seemingly simple mission to take down some level 7 evos at a small pet store. Unfortunately, White hadn't mentioned that this store was a specialty for owning many exotic reptiles and amphibians, that of which many went evo, each after the other.

They were sent out at 12 in the afternoon, and it was now 5:30pm. Both being exhausted, they truly appreciated the providence grunts coming to help. Over 100 snakes and such were already dead, (mainly from Six and Rex) and things seemed to almost be finished. In result, he could focus on himself for a moment and realized that he had many wounds, and something felt off about his left shoulder. He hoped that Six wasn't any worse. There weren't even any wise remarks out of Rex's mouth during this specific mission. He was way too tired.

Wiping off blood from his chin, he felt chemical cleaner for snake cages and tanks that had leaked all over him soaked his glove invade an unknown deep gash on his left cheek. Yelping and grinding his teeth as the chemicals stung all the cuts and scrapes all over his body from the mission's toil, he swatted away the contaminated gloves and jacket, and ran forward to aid Six with the other evos, but slipped on the fluid blanketing the floor, bashing his head backwards off the tile.

Black dots spun in his vision, & the chemical smell made him extremely nauseous. Shaking his head, he got up a bit too quickly and carefully made his way along, trying to avoid yet another fall. Once finally outside of the building, he saw one huge snake that resembled a rattle-snake, but with eight eyes, and blistery bubbles all up its back spitting acid at Six. Six swiftly avoided that contact, and flew out his katanas, sending one straight through the snake's eye.

Holiday advised Rex not to cure because certain toxins came up in the lab reports concerning this case, and she didn't know if they'd affect Rex's nanites. He didn't argue, especially since the last time something like that happened, he ended up with a severe twitch that lasted 2 weeks from a case in the rainforest. All these stupid lizard things were horribly rabid too.

Rex nodded slightly once Six looked at him, and turned to attack a mutated bullfrog. It was now purple and had black eyes. To save some time, he tried to sneak up on it and cut its head off (quick and less painful for it), but the beast flopped out its tongue and hit Rex straight in the chest, sending him flying backward. He got up and used his mechanical fists to punch it in the face, but landed in its mouth. "NASTY!", he shouted as globs of goo coated his arm. The stench was revolting. Holding his breath, he quickly made his boogey pack and flew over the frog, smashing down hard on it with his fists. Suddenly, the animal screeched and started to dissolve into a green liquid.

"Alright then", he mumbled as he pressed his communicator. "Doc, this frog thing like melted while I was attacking it." "Rex, please be careful! Your biometrics are rising. Try to relax and I'll let Six know what happened." "Ok, he replied with a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

He turned and made his way towards a huge lizard being shot by some providence soldiers, although, it seemed to not feel pain from the bullets & lasers. Jumping on its back, he quickly kicked it aside and ran forward to finish the job when it flew its tail back, which suddenly grew spikes, and catapulted Rex forwards. Tasting blood in his mouth, he spat and quickly formed the Rex Ride to stop further collision.

Turning, he ran back towards it, and used his B.F.S. to slash its throat, but got knocked by the thing's head and fell straight down awkwardly. He could feel rocks grinding his flesh, then a sickening crack filled the air as the lizard jumped up and thudded on his leg. "Arghh", he screamed as he felt intense agony rush over his body. "Stupid fucking_", he yelled out in frustration and pain! He was so done and didn't give a damn anymore. His leg was burning horribly, but he fought stinging eyes and flew up with his B.F.S, stabbing the creature straight through the forehead.

He collided back down to the ground, but avoided a painful landing as he felt hands catch him. Before blacking out, he could see a green, blood stained suit on agent Six, followed by a concerned stare as he called his name repeatedly. But he couldn't fight his eyes from shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

White was everywhere. That filled his vision when he felt himself wake up after passing out. It took about 2 minutes, but he finally adjusted to the bright lights of providence and got a look around with great squinting. He was in the med bay, or in his own personal med bay in Dr. Holiday's lab to be exact. Yet, nobody was in the room.

He was exhausted, felt like a train wreck, and kept hearing ringing. Deciding to view what was making him so sore, he removed his blanket carefully and noticed his upper torso wrapped in white bandages from his right shoulder blade down across his stomach to his left side. They were showing traces of pink in their color, so he guessed that he was bleeding pretty heavily, especially since there was a thick layer of bandages on him.

His right leg was propped up in a heavy, navy blue cast with his toes sticking out awkwardly. _At least it wasn't pink, he wouldn't hear the end of It from Noah or Bobo for weeks if that happened._ He could tell his shoulder had been dislocated before and that the doc must have popped it back into place because of how it felt to roll it. To top it all off, he had scraped and cuts al up his arms, a stitched up gash on his left ankle, and many, many bruises. "That's what I get for trying to be an animal person", he mumbled but soon heard his voice crack. _When did I get so thirsty_, he wondered as he tasted his dry mouth.

Aside from everything, he definitely felt better than he looked. _Maybe the painkillers were pretty strong, _he wondered. _At least his underwear were on him this time, not like when he fell in the river while being chased by those evo beetle things, _even the thought made him want to gag, not counting when Holiday cut it open right in front of him and Bobo. _Yuck! Ok, new tactic, chase that subject out of my head._

"I wonder where everybody is", he said a bit more clearly than the first time looking around. Maybe if he leaned over a bit more, he could find a clock or a phone so he could call Six. _SIX! He didn't even think of it, hopefully he was ok. The mission was about over when he went down, and if Six isn't in here, he must be ok. Good._

Just then, Rex could here the clicking of heels against hard tile floor and knew that Holiday must be on her way. The final door swooshed open and revealed Holiday, looking greater than ever in Rex's opinion.

She looked straight at him and smiled. "Decided to wake up huh", said Holiday as she made her way casually to Rex's bedside and took a look at him. "Yeah, he said, I couldn't be out too long, or surely Six would take you away from me." He smiled sheepishly at her and she smirked. "Alright, how are you feeling?"

Rex nodded, but felt many pops and cracks from his neck. "Ag", he let out as he rolled his neck back and forth. "I've been better; how long was I lying here anyways?"

"About four days", she said while taking a stethoscope from her neck and adjusting it in her ears to check Rex's heartbeat. "4 days", he said in disbelief.

"You took a pretty nasty hit to the head, and received a bad concussion." "That explains the ringing", he said as he tried to sit up a bit. "Breathe in for me", said Holiday while putting the bottom part of the stethoscope onto Rex's back. It was cold, but felt soothing in a way too. After 2 breaths, he asked "Where are Six and everybody from the mission?"

"Oh, they're out onto another mission to Hawaii about some hula girls who went Rhino if you get my drift ", she stated casually as she walked over to get a blood pressure device and strapped it around Rex's arm. "Ah man", he exclaimed as his face fell. The one time we get a cool mission, I am stuck to a stupid hospital bed!" _He missed out on everything fun!_ "I'm sure they'll be another trip there soon", said Holiday as she patted his shoulder.

"So what's my damage", he asked referring to his body condition. "You broke your right femur, but luckily it was a clean snap, so it didn't require surgery. Your left shoulder was dislocated but popped back into place when you first got back, the left ankle has a pretty nasty wound, but it's healing up fairly nicely. Your torso got pretty bad road rash and glass took a trip in, but everything has been cleaned out and you should be completely healed in about 6 weeks, but probably less thanks to your nanites".

"Thanks, he said lightly smiling at her. How long do I have to stay here though? "About 3 weeks, but we'll get you crutches and have you moving around. The nanites moved things along quicker than I expected. _He didn't have much of a choice here, and decided not to argue. Better it heal than not, even if he didn't like it. _

"He sighed, "at least I get a vacation from Bobo", he stated with a slight smirk. Even if he wouldn't show it, Holiday could tell how disappointed he was about this, especially since his birthday, or make shift birthday, was in 2 weeks. "Maybe Six will show you some intense card moves that he learned while investigating on undercover evos awhile ago", she said with a smile. "Six gambles", he said with a look of surprise on his face. "Of course, how do you think he affords so many leather green suits", she said with a smile as she injected a bit of medicine into Rex's I.V. drip and gave him some water. "Get some rest", she stated while walking over to check his nanites.

"Alright, uh Doc, can I ask one more thing", he asked with an odd tone in his voice. "Sure", she nodded. "Can I borrow twenty-bucks and a deck of cards, he asked pleadingly with a smile on his face. While Six is with the hot hula-girls, I'll at least hustle him up a bit when he gets back with some practice." He smiled at her with a big grin. Wow what was she getting herself into? "Ok, but you're starting with ones and don't you dare deal Bobo in or tell White, I don't get away with everything around here and Bobo cheats". "Thanks Doc, you're the best!" He closed his eyes this time after she laughed at his odd enthusiasm. _Maybe this wouldn't be totally boring after all. _After about one minute, he was out like a light and a lot happier than before, even if he had a broken leg. At least he'd get a pizza out of it somehow.


End file.
